


Just Business

by Sharzdah



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Destiny, Family Drama, Gen, Mother's Love, ends justify the means, series recap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharzdah/pseuds/Sharzdah
Summary: Everything Gemma did, she did it for him. The future President of the Son’s, and nothing would get in the way, not even the love of his life. Especially not the love of his life.





	Just Business

**Author's Note:**

> During my re-watch of SOA, I was reminded of how brutal and unnecessary Tara's death was... and then, this happened. Personally, I was never a fan of Gemma, but my goodness did Katey Sagal kill that role.

She wasn't perfect.

Far from it.

She never was.

No one ever was.

All she could do was her best.

* * *

She wasn't an official member of the Sons. She never would be; she had accepted it long ago. Sometimes, she was bitter about it. So, what if she was a woman? She could ride with the guys. She had been through Hell and back; she could handle it. Sometimes, she wasn't— sometimes, she realized that it would be better to act from behind the scenes.

The future of the Sons was not with her, but with Jax Teller.

And damn it, she would do anything in her power to see her vision, her gut feeling, come to fruition.

* * *

She never truly hated Tara, the person. She hated Tara, the _potential_.

That girl, woman, had a hold on her baby-boy from the very beginning. For years. She thought that Wendy would capture Jax’s attention enough for him to forget about Tara. But then Abel happened; his condition—the family condition—happened, and everything had gone downhill from there.

If only Wendy had gotten her act together, and she might have had a chance.

Then Gemma would have been able to breathe, knowing that Jax would be traversing on the right track.

The president of the Sons of Anarchy—she could see the moment when that would happen. All of her hard work; all of Clay’s. All of everyone’s work would finally pay off.

But that bitch, _Tara_ , wouldn’t go away.

* * *

And Jax wouldn’t let her go. As the years passed on, she knew what her son had with Tara was real. Unwavering. Here to stay with two, precious boys.

Gemma had to accept it and move on. She was no longer the only woman in Jax’s life, and she could deal with it. She had done with much worse situations. Just as long as Tara stuck to the plan and understand that it was destiny.

For a moment, it seemed that Tara had seen the light.

But then, she wanted to leave, and Jax was ready to make that leap. He would take Abel with him too so that they could live their life without Charming, the Son’s, Gemma… what nerve. Jax belonged in Charming. He always had and her always would.

She had let the leave the first time, only because knew they would come crawling right back.

She was proven right.

* * *

Tara’s death wasn’t supposed to happen.

Gemma always figured that she would tolerate her daughter-in-law for as long as her baby did—and despite their marital issues, Jax wasn’t planning on letting Tara go anytime soon. But the thought of Tara, betraying Jax, the man who had done everything for her.

No, Gemma wouldn’t tolerate it.

So, she did what she had to do.

* * *

That had been her mantra since she could think to herself, since her had met John, since her baby-boy was born. Since John died. She had gotten with Clay... she had to do what she had to do.

She didn’t think much of Jax’s… reaction. She knew she would be devastated but only because of his love’s betrayal.

That didn’t happen. Tara didn’t turn Jax in.

He did it himself.

_Fuck_.

* * *

She knew Jax would never forgive her.

He didn’t forgive Juice.

But a part of her hoped, prayed, that he understood that she didn’t mean to hurt him. It was quite the opposite—she loved him with all of her heart. More than she could describe. More than she could apprehend. She would do everything for Jax Teller.

Even die by his hand.


End file.
